blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Moon- Post Fall
The moon has been observed by man for millenia. It was worshipped by early man, studied throughout the centuries by various civilisations and thhe first men landed on the moon in 1969. However, It would take more than 80 years before the first human settlement would ever be built on the moon. Lunar Exploration In 2028 NASA, European Space Agency and the Russian Federal Space Agency agreed to pull their resources in order to put man back on the moon by 2035. They named this joint venture the Expansion of Mankind Project (EMP). In 2034 the three agencies launched the Jupiter rocket which carried the Sol 9 capsule. On the 23rd July 2034, at 16:49, of the four astronauts sent, three of them set foot on the moon: Dimitri Lenov, Alan Hernandez and Linda Blake (the first woman on the moon). Lunar Expansion Pre-Independance By 2038 a small moon base, capable of supporting 10 people was set up and several plants were brought over in order to provide the base with a renewable supply of oxygen and food. In 2039 the Lunar Settlement Program was launched. Thousands applied for a place; 100 healthy volunteers were chosen. Over the years people who had volunteered to participate in the Lunar Settlement Program were sent to the moon. The 13th November 2040 saw the birth of Luna, the first baby to be born on the moon. By 2045 the small base had expanded into a minature town formed from several Bio-Domes with a population of 113 people. It wasn't long before the settlers began drilling into the lunar surface in order to both mine resources and expand the lunar base. In 2046 the Lunar Expansion Committiee was formed and plans for a second base were drawn up.In 2047, just as a second Lunar Base had been constucted the EMP decided to pull a large amount of funding from the LEC and diverted it towards aiding Yuri Tserbaum and Michael Wilson's plans to put men on Mars. As a result the Lunites felt slighted by Earth; in particular the USA, the EU and the Russian Federation. Overtime this feeling would develop into resentment. After the LEC had lost 90% of its funding, lunar expansion became extremely slow. It took 25 years for Lunar Base Three to be set up and another 47 years before a fourth base was founded. In 2163, the population had reached just over 1500. In 2172 the LEC declared that they were no longer dependant on shippments from Earth (after drilling into the polar caps found frozen water) and that they were now self sufficient, the EMP pulled the rest of its funding from the LEC. Post-Independance Thirty years after the declaration of self-sufficiency, in 2207, the LEC changed it's name to the Lunar Confederation (LC) and they declared themself independant from Earth. The reasons that they gave for the seperation was that Earth had more intrest in colonising Mars and that the LC did not want to become a pawn in the ever increasing conflicts on Earth. They imposed an embargo on immigrants to the moon and put their new Lunar Defence Shield (LDS) into operation. The LDS was a Russian sponsored nuclear deterant which had several weapons capable of hitting the Earth (most being old Jupiter rockets). Fearing that the LC could easily launch a nuclear attack on any Earth city: the USA, the Russian Federation, the EU, the People's Republic of China and India signed a treaty recognising the Moon's independance. As a result of losing control of the Moon, the Terrans made sure to keep a tighter grip on Mars. After Lunar Independance, the Russian Federation continued to covertly send arms and resources to the LC from 2340 onwards as a gesture of good will (and with hopes that it would gain them an ally). The LC promised that they would repay the debt at a later date. The UILS In 2346 the population had reached 40000, spread between 27 expanding lunar bases. Lunar Base One became the centre of government for the 27 bases and in 2350 the LC changed it's name to the Union of Independant Lunar States (UILS). The UILS tried to be as democratic as possible, sharing all resources between the now 28 Lunar Bases. By 2437 the UILS was in the beginning of its Golden Age with 42 Lunar Bases in operation. In 2500 the monumental Lunar Base Fifty was established as the Lunar population reached 300000. In 3012 the UILS began to recieve resources from the Russian Federation out of the blue. The rockets bearing the materials were unmarked, save for a Russian Flag and a message detailing the current situation on Earth. The UILS did not bother to concern themselves with these affairs, instead they sent back a single rocket detailing their thanks and that they would send help to the Russian's if they ended up at war. In 3019 the UILS began recieving transmissions from several countries, each requesting aid in what was apparently a global conflict. Feeling some compassion (and fulfilling their promise), the UILS decided to send aid to the Russian Federation (in the form of 250 Lunar Manticore's). These super soldiers became shock troops for the the Russian's and they made a concerted effort to keep Moscow from falling. As the Manticore's were never able to be recalled, it is assumed that they (or their suits at least) survive to this day on Post-Fall Earth. Post Fall Unlike Earth, Mars and Venus, because of the Moon's independance it did not fall as extremely. However, on the 20th of November 3117, several nuclear rockets were launched at the moon (whether this was a last spiteful attack against the UILS or just a complete mistake is still under speculation). These rockets reached Lunar orbit on the 23rd of November 3117. Although most of the rockets were intercepted by the LDS, 8 missiles hit the surface. Lunar Base One was hit three times and was completely leveled, with over 30000 people being killed. Two of the rockets hit Lunar Base Three (an important mining base) and Lunar Base Six (which had developed into a spaceport). The other three missiles hit random targets damaging Lunar Bases Four, Nineteen and Twenty-Three. This left the UILS leaderless and in extreme turmoil. More than 120000 lives (a sixth of the Moon's population) had been lost in the attack, mining was disrupted and the ability to leave the Moon freely was now lost (with only eight ancient spacecraft having survived the attack). The centre of government was moved to Lunar Base Fifty-One and at this time the UILS is still trying to rebuild from the nuclear strikes. This attack has left the Lunites bitter, and unlike many other Post-Fall organisations they do not wish to unify Mankind. Instead, they wish to raid the Earth for resources in order to rebuild their own shattered lives. . . Category:Places Category:Moons Category:All Content Category:Cal XD